


And For My Next Trick

by Lunarium



Category: Giant Robo
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: A set of instructions followed in the wake of her father’s death, flowing through her mind like unfiltered thoughts.





	And For My Next Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



A set of instructions followed in the wake of her father’s death, flowing through her mind like unfiltered thoughts. She set the book down and reached out with the connection through their minds only to feel the push back. Alarmed, she sought for him again, before understanding. 

Her father did not wish for her soul to suck into death along with him. 

A couple tears wet the pages of the old book as the words glowed inside her mind, over and over, her father’s final set of instructions to her. Warnings, comforts, a final farewell. She breathed out slowly and let him go. 

Calling out for help to Uncle Hanzui would be too late. 

Turning back to the book, she resumed an image of reading, waiting until the large double doors of the library were torn down, and the tall man in the tan suit and the eyes like tigers, stepped inside, seeking her.

*

Cho-Katsu Komei personally escorted her down brightly lit halls as he spoke in a venomous smooth voice laced with honey. He offered her comfort, promised her protection during such a trying time of her life now that her father is dead. He spoke of having mentored many children before her, and one particular young man, many many years ago, who he was very fond of before his death. Sunny’s mind conjured an image of a dark-haired boy shrouded in a long robe billowing against the debris of a destroyed Bastille.

Big Fire himself stood erect and impassive, and the fact that she cannot read him right away sent jolts of fear through her body. 

The reason for Komei bringing her here became apparent. She doesn’t dare to think it in case her own thoughts are compromised. 

Her father had warned her of this. She knows what she’s up against, and she knows what she must do. 

She bowed before Big Fire and gave her alliance. She submitted herself fully.

*

She knows she’s being kept to subdue her magic. With the young man keeping watch on her, Sunny cannot reach out, search for the remaining members of the Magnificent Ten, call out a warning or tell Uncle Hanzui where she is being kept.

But she complies. Is a good little maiden to the young lord. The world is fast changing, and as the feet of giant robots tremble the earth, she follows Big Fire as silently as a shadow.

*

They were to come to a truce. Hanzui and Komei were to attend a summit that would decide the fate of the world, the proceedings of Operation Earth Stands Still, and hear the voice of Big Fire for the first time.

The young man sat before the attendants the entire time, eyes covered, still as stone, and never said a word, until Komei called him forth. 

He rose his head, and his eyes flashed red, and his mouth fell open, but no words came. Suddenly, right before them he crumbled into dust, and commotion seized the summit. 

This Sunny witnessed through her mind’s eye. 

She had held onto her father’s instructions tightly. Had kept close to her enemy, learned his secrets in silence, soaked up his mind and then his soul, then breathed back into him a bit of herself, just for her little next trick. 

In the night when no one had felt it, Big Fire had been extinguished by a tiny witch, a flame pinched between thumb and index finger. 

Smiling, she got up from the throne Big Fire always sat and peered out at the approaching dawn. A new era was just over the horizon.


End file.
